This invention is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 940,399 filed Sept. 8, 1978, now abandoned and is also related to U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,658 entitled RECEIVER FOR SURGICAL IMPLEMENTS which utilizes a pad provided with magnets for removable retaining small surgical implements during surgery, the pad being foldable to enclose the surgical implements for disposal. This invention is also related to U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,069 entitled Receiver for Disposable Surgical Implements which utilizes a foldable pad providing surfaces having limited adhesiveness so that the implements may be retained thereon during surgery, then the pad is folded for disposal. Both receivers have met with substantial success.
The present invention is directed to the same purpose as the noted patents and is summarized in the following objects:
First, to provide a surgical needle collector which provides a simple and inexpensive means to aid in accounting for a relatively large number of needles or other small surgical implements by provision of a set of areas each clearly marked and identified by a number of other simple marking.
Second, to provide a novel means and method of forming a surgical implement collector wherein one embodiment includes a lamination of foldable material, such as a foamed plastic, material which is folded intermittently to form a series of ribs including lateral portions overlying the lamination.
Third, to provide a novel means and method of forming a surgical implement collector wherein another embodiment includes a lamination of foamed plastic material which is compressed at intervals to provide cross strips of increased density separated by ribs of less density.
Fourth, to provide a novel means and method of forming a surgical implement collector, wherein the ribs are depressed at intervals by appropriate heated means; which divide each rib into a series of readily identifiable embossments, each of which readily receives and retains a surgical instrument.
Fifth, to provide a collector as indicated in the previous objects wherein the foamed plastic lamination is provided with a backing sheet having complementary foldable portions which enclose the foamed plastic lamination to secure the needles or other surgical instrument in the foamed plastic and prevent contact therewith.
Sixth, to provide a collector as indicated in the previous objects wherein magnet strips are provided to maintain the collector in its closed or folded condition and selected magnet strips may be used to temporarily retain surgical blades for repeated use, and to permanently retain blades and enclose them for safe disposal.